halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mombasa Streets
Untitled The opening cinematic, "Prepare to Drop", is listed as a level in the game. Should it have its own article in here too? Similar cases in the other games have their own articles, ie. The Heretic (Level) and Arrival.--Jugus 14:29, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :If it is listed as a level in the game, then it should have its own article.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what i thought.--Jugus 14:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Dare Does Dare only radio in when you finish the last flashback, or when you finish ONI Alpha Site? All the people I've seen play finish the flashbacks on ONI Alpha Site and then Dare radios, in, so what happens if you do it out of order? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *You cannot play the whole story out of order, as only one new beacon is available at any time. In replay, all beacons are active, and will activate their respective mission when found. --DKong 18:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit? should it be changed in the trivia section to instead say that the achievement is super sleuth after you finish all the mombasa streets parts after all theflashbacks? TickToXsiK 02:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Required? Do you need to beat this level on legendary to get the legendary achievement? How to you actually beat this "level"? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 19:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *To beat this level, all you have to do is activate a beacon. In replay, the entire city is open, so finding any beacon will complete the level. --DKong 18:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is required. All you have to do to beat it is go to any flashback clue and activate it. White Night 18:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Page locked There's still a lot to be added to this page, but it's been locked for almost a month now. I understand there was an edit war, but the lock makes it hard to update this, even for legitimate editors. --Jugus 06:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ghost? I was playing this level, and accesed the map searching for a terminal, and I heard a hovering, I logged off the Map, and returned to playing to see a grunt in a ghost. When I boarded it, I was able to get in. Is this normal, or a one time deal? A Confused 117649-Mortified-Incite 9:33, December 20, 2009 I don't know, just happened to me too. Maybe it is just the one ghost. Met it on my was to last flashback, perhaps a time saver.Anoson 18:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :On Legendary there are 2 Ghosts. One near NMPD HQ and one near the Data Hive, on lower dificulties there is only one, near the NMPD HQ. Hope this clarifies. --Spamhammer "I reject your reality and substitute my own." 18:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hidden ODST pod While i was exploring the level looking for adiuo logs,I found this ODST pod in this little encloser with some pistol ammo and an SMG.I don't know who's it is.Could some one add it to the triva?The cheif 01:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) It is Mickey's drop pod. Dutch landed on teh reserve, Buck landed in another area, rookie on a building and Romeo must have landed close to Buck. ergo, it is Mickey's. Deniedoperative 06:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Elite voice When the brutes are putting a bomb in the huragok one of them has an elites voice.Roberthaha 21:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Biggest Map? In the Trivia section, it states that Mombassa Streets is the largest map that Bungie has ever made. Does anyone know if Forge World in Halo: Reach is bigger? Gunnery Sergeant ENTITYMuteNRS 09:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) streets is bigger i believe. Deniedoperative 06:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC)